


dangerous type prompt

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [24]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Swearing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Hello there. Hope you are feeling better. Here is one prompt from that list you reblogged only if you are feeling well enough to write. Prompt #3 for Nagron in the dangerous type au when they were younger :)
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	dangerous type prompt

It's not the time for this. It's really fucking not. 

Nasir has his hands deep in the shell of Windows tower, screwdriver twisting to release a motherboard that is hot under his fingers. There isn't enough light in here, just the dull beam from the flashlight clenched between his teeth that skitters and clanks loudly as it falls, crashing into the tile floor below them. Agron doesn't raise his own flashlight, keeps it pointed at his feet so they're forced to stare at each other across the dark office. 

"What?" 

It slips out of Nasir's mouth, the word breathy and gasped. His clammy hands slip on the screw driver, fighting to keep hold of it. 

"You said that you didn't know why you were even doing this shit." Agron replies, his voice carrying soft among the muted fabric cubicles. "That no one liked you anyways."

Nasir continues to stare at him. It's late, the type of late that even the city around them is muted and slow. A digital clock on the wall glows green, the minutes ticking them closer and closer to three. They don't have the time to do this. Spartacus is waiting downstairs and it's still a school night but-

"I do. I like you." 

Agron shrugs a shoulder, elbow propped up on the water cooler. There is something uneasy about the stance though, shoulders tensed back, chest wide. They've been fighting less, not as bad as it was in the beginning, but no one would label them as friends. Maybe reluctant acquaintances who often get thrown into jobs together. 

"You like me?" Nasir asks, slow and bewildered. "No, you don't. You don't like anybody."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Agron scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I like people."

"No...you really don't." Task forgotten, Nasir keeps his hand in the computer but turns, shaking his head. "That's like your thing. You're large and grumpy and hate everyone. It's why Spartacus keeps you around. You scare all the annoying freshmen away."

"Okay firstly," Agron pushes off the water cooler, holding out a finger. "I'm mildly insulted you think Spartacus only uses me for muscle, okay? I've known that kid since third grade. Secondly, I don't hate everyone. I like people."

"Prove it." Nasir shrugs a shoulder, goading him on. "Name five people you don't hate. And they can't be relatives."

Scoffing away, Agron flips his hand over, holding up a finger as the other one counts. "Okay. Fine. I don't hate Spartacus. Donar...Lugo...Mira." 

He pauses, first finger hooked onto his thumb, before Agron promptly twists it, poking solidly into the center of Nasir's chest. "And you. Even if you're an annoying little know-it-all."

"Well, you're an oversized jock with anger issues." Nasir snaps back, reflexes really, only to earn a sharp bark of a laugh from Agron. 

"Baby's got bite. I'll give you that."

It's too dark for Agron to see the flush that starts high on Nasir's cheeks and works its way over his neck and chest. For as much as they bicker, Nasir isn't blind. He knows what Agron looks like, is guilty of letting hsi eyes linger a little too long on the cut of Agron's shoulders in his shirt, of the spans of his hands on a knife or across a textbook. What can Nasir really be blamed for? Being sixteen and horny?

"Besides, Lugo is basically you're cousin. So, it doesn't count." Nasir sputters, cringing at the way his voice cracks a little. 

"Whatever." 

Sliding backwards, Agron goes back to his post by the door, suddenly becoming very interested in the ceiling tiles. Nasir spares him another glance, staring out of the corner of his eye before he begins working on the hard drive again, twisting the tiny screwdriver in quick turns. It's nearly ten minutes later when he finally gets it loose, that Nasir lets himself get distracted again. The streetlamp is spilling in from the blinds, sharp blades of light illuminating over Agron, a highlight over his neck, his jaw, his eyes. And Nasir...he just wants. Wants in a way he's never felt before. It doesn't feel like lust, doesn't feel artificial and cheap. He wants to feel the press of Agron's skin against him, breath him in, get caught up in the sharp dimples in Agron's cheeks. And what the fuck does that all mean?

"For the record," Nasir mutters, knowing if he doesn't speak now, he's not going to, "I don't think you're that bad either."

"Oh yeah?" There is that cocky grin again, Agron still sprawled against the wall. 

"Yeah, I mean, it's whatever." Nasir shoves the hard drive in his bag, pulling out the alcohol wipes to clean up any evidence. 

"Oh? It's whatever now?" Agron's tone shifts, teasing and singsong. "You like me. Nasir actually likes me. Probably writes my name with hearts in his diary."

"I'm sixteen years old. I don't have a diary." Nasir rolls his eyes, finishing what he's doing before shouldering his bag. 

"Bet you think about me all the time." Agron coos, following Nasir towards the elevator. "Can't stop thinking about having my babies."

"Eat shit and die." Nasir groans, stomping into the tiny room and letting Agron's gloved hand press the button. 

In here, there isn't anywhere to hide, so when their eyes meet in the reflective wall, neither of them comment on their matching grins. Instead, Agron takes a shuddery breath and Nasir drops his head. This isn't the right time for this.


End file.
